


How to Get Rid of a Potion and Strengthen a Friendship

by sheltie1987



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Friendship, Lust Potion/Spell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-30
Updated: 2016-01-30
Packaged: 2018-05-17 03:54:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5853106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sheltie1987/pseuds/sheltie1987
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry is dosed and needs to have sex to get rid of it, who will he turn to?</p>
            </blockquote>





	How to Get Rid of a Potion and Strengthen a Friendship

**How to Get Rid of a Potion and Strengthen a Friendship**

**By: Sheltie**

_I don’t own Harry Potter at all_

 

 

 

**A/N: I was going to put this in my HBG series, but decided not to and make its own. I hope you like it since it’s a twist on the usual Harry gets dosed with a potion has sex with Hermione and they become a couple cliché.**

 

 

 

**_Warning this is an M story_ **

 

 

 

“Hermione, are you sure of this?” Harry asked with great hesitation in his voice.

“Yes Harry, I told you I’ll always be there for you for whatever you need” Hermione said with an exasperated sigh.

Harry though was very nervous. What he needed was something he didn’t want Hermione to put herself through. She had pretty gone through hell with him during the entire war. This was asking too much. What had happened was Harry had been dosed with a potion that drove him to have sex with the first female he saw. No one knew who had done it, but aurors were scouring everywhere since Harry was their hero and nobody tried to do that to their savior and get away with it.

Hermione, who was of course the first female he saw wanted to help Harry like she always did, but Harry was reluctant as usual.

“For goodness sake’s Harry, we’re both adults” Hermione said with irritation in her voice.

“But Hermione, you and Ron” Harry started.

“Ended before we ever began. We had two dates and there was nothing. We decided to go back as friends. He’s now happily dating Romilda Vane” Hermione said. “Fucking each other like bunnies everywhere in the bloody castle” she added in a mutter.

Harry wracked his brain trying to come up with another reason as his magic was fighting the potion. It was hard and sweat was beading off his brow from his concentration.

“DAMNIT HARRY GO AHEAD AND FUCK ME!” Hermione shouted.

Harry was stunned since he never heard Hermione swear before. Even during the war she never cussed once no matter how hard it got. With Harry stupefied for those few moments Hermione used this opportunity and cast several spells on her friend. She blew Harry back into a chair conveniently right behind him. As he flew to the chair his clothes disappeared only to reappear nicely folded on the dresser. He was then stuck to the chair naked.

“Hermione” Harry squawked as he tried to get up, but found that even the chair was stuck to the floor.

Hermione ignored the struggling Harry as she began to undress herself, but taking her time.

“Watch Harry, look at me” she commanded.

Harry tried to look away. I mean this was Hermione, his best friend, the girl he thought of as a sister. But he couldn’t turn his head. Hermione was still a woman. His eyes locked as she peeled out of her blouse revealing a white lace bra underneath. Her tan skin contrasted nicely with the white. Then Hermione peeled out of her jeans and Harry stared at Hermione's thong. He didn’t even knew Hermione even had such kind of knickers.

Just seeing Hermione in her bra and panties caused him to get very hard. It was a natural reaction seeing an almost naked girl. No matter that it was Hermione he was staring at. He had tried to fight it, but it was futile.

“Hermione” Harry croaked.

“You like Harry?” Hermione asked as she posed for him.

His cock was aching now. He was losing the fight with the potion in him.

Hermione sashayed over as she unclipped her bra letting it fall revealing her tanned C cups. Then she shimmied out of her thong revealing her shaved moist mound.

“I am wet Harry, can’t you see it. Look at my pussy, it’s glistening” Hermione said in a smoky sexy tone.

Harry just kept staring as Hermione straddled him. She rubbed her mound against Harry's erection a couple times. They both moaned from the friction. Harry's hips pushed wanting more and Hermione just reciprocated with her own grinding. 

“Hermione” Harry groaned.

“Harry” Hermione said in a breathy tone.

Then Hermione pulled back making Harry groan from the loss, but she then sank down on to him moaning loudly as her walls were stretched to accommodate his mighty girth.

 _He’s so fucking big, I’ve never been this full before_ she thought.

She then began to ride Harry with her arms around Harry's neck. She was pressing her tits into his chest. Rubbing them all over Harry's torso.

Harry couldn’t do a thing. He was still bound to the chair. He could only move his hips thrusting into Hermione. He tried to keep his mind as the potion finally took over. He wasn’t about to ravage Hermione, never.

“Oh Harry” Hermione cooed.

“Hermione” Harry grunted.

They came Hermione feeling Harry's seed coat the inside of her snatch as her juices rushed out of her like a bursting dam.

“Now, are you going to good boy?” she asked panting.

Harry nodded panting hard too.

“Good” Hermione said.

She then pulled out of Harry and grabbed her wand. When she released Harry he took off like a dart tackling Hermione to the ground and sheathing himself back into her.

“HARRY!” Hermione cried.

Harry went about pounding Hermione's pussy. All she could do was cry, squeal and moan as Harry took her over and over again. They changed positions every time never staying in one after climaxing. Not like she wanted to fight though. She knew Harry would never hurt her intentionally. She could see in his green eyes how he was still trying to keep his sanity even with the potion controlling him.

“OH GOD HARRY!” Hermione screamed as she came yet again.

But Harry just kept going and going pounding away only grunting and groaning. He’d let out an animalistic grunt when he came, but that was it.

/Scene Break/

**_Hours Later_ **

In bed was an exhausted sweat covered Hermione and Harry. The potion on Harry had finally worn off. Harry pretty much used Hermione in every which way though she barred him from fucking her ass since that was an exit, not an entrance. Harry obeyed this. But Hermione got utterly fucked. She was pretty sure they did it in every position there was possible. She couldn’t believe she could go on for that long. And orgasm so many times too.

“Hermione?” Harry asked tiredly.

“Hm?” Hermione asked intelligently.

“Thank you” Harry said.

“You’re welcome Harry, what are friends for” Hermione said.

The two fell asleep knowing that this just solidified their friendship even further.

 

 

**End**

**A/N: like it? I went with a common plot for Harry/Hermione, but didn’t have them get together in the end. It was just a friend helping a friend in the most extreme way. Thanks for reading and please review.**


End file.
